


The Crazies

by iamtherighteousman



Category: Corpse Party - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, M/M, New Rating, Sexual Content, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherighteousman/pseuds/iamtherighteousman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction, written by myself, involving the Japanese video game "Corpse Party". Yuuya Kizami meets Sakutaro Morishige. They are both insane. Yaoi (Boy x Boy love) happens. Rated Explicit for violence and sexual content. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Heavenly Host Elementary School. What once was a regular school just like any other, had it's good reputation tragically desecrated when a series of unfortunate events unfolded within it's long past innocent walls. 

The beloved school nurse, Yoshie Shinozaki, was tiding up after another long day at work, getting ready to go out to dinner with her daughter, Sachiko, to celebrate her seventh birthday. She'd even gotten the girl a black cat stuffed animal as a present, and she just knew she'd love it. That was when the unthinkable occurred. 

The principal, Takamine Yanagihori, appeared in the room. He was usually so kind to Yoshie, but today was different. His stare was cold and unfeeling. Takamine forced the nurse over her desk and began unbuttoning her blouse. She was terrified. When she was finally able to slip away from him, she ran away, but only made it so far as the landing of the stairs. That's when the principal caught up with her and pushed her the rest of the way down the stairs. When Yoshie hit the ground, she was dead. But she somehow still had her consciousness.

She saw her daughter, Sachiko, staring in horror at her dead mother and the man who had killed her. The little girl had witnessed everything. No matter how hard Yoshie attempted to scream out and stop Takamine, her lifeless body would not grant her any sort of sound or movement. She watched the principal strangle the life out of her precious little girl, on her birthday. 

The evil man buried Sachiko in the basement, where no one would ever look, since the room was never used by anyone in the school, and reported her as a missing child. He then blamed the nurse's death as an accident. Saying that she just accidentally fell down the stairs. 

The spirit of Yoshie was bound forever to the place of her death. She watched another woman take her place as school nurse and was envious, but happy that not many kids seemed to visit the new woman. It made her feel like she was the only one good enough for the children, and that she was missed by them. She missed her little girl more than anything. And soon became very lonely, craving the company of anyone, especially her daughter. 

At first, Yoshie was overjoyed when she realized that Sachiko was sending the souls of children to her after murdering them. But then she began to realize that this couldn't possibly make her happy. Her daughter was no longer sending her souls out of love, she was murdering because she /liked/ it. While she appreciated the company, the previous school nurse despised murder, since it had taken the life of herself and her daughter. She could never forgive anyone who took the life of another.

One day, something very strange happened. Sachiko, who had died twenty years earlier alongside her mother, had suddenly taken human form once more, in a flesh and blood body. She continued her killings. But she couldn't accomplish these vicious acts alone. Not with such a small body. This led to her enlisting the help of the principal's son, Yoshikazu, a former teacher at the school before being afflicted by Yoshie's curse upon the principal and all his family causing his mental health to deteriorate and his ability of speech to diminish, to kidnap three children by the names of Ryou Yoshizawa, Tokiko Tsuji and Yuki Kanno, and bring them to the school's basement.

That was when Sachiko proceeded to murder each one of those children in excruciating ways. For example, a little girl had her left eye stabbed an undetermined number of times with a pair of scissors, until it was soup-like in consistency. After they were left to bleed to death, all three had their tongues snipped off, as though to eternally silence them. 

The police eventually found the crime scene. The three dead and desecrated bodies. However, the little girl had framed Yoshikazu for the murders, and made it seem as though she were a surviving victim. Her testimony led to the principal's son being put into a mental institution. After which the little girl completely disappeared, as though she'd never existed in the first place. One day, Yoshikazu managed to slip past the nurses and guards on duty, making his was back into the school, and hanging himself to death in the basement. The truth about the school's history was never found.  
All of these awful events, and the severely decreased percentage of school attendance since the beginning of said incidents, led to the ultimate closure of the school. Heavenly Host Elementary School closed it's doors for the final time in November of 1975. On this day, principal Takamine jumped from the roof of the building, breaking his neck on impact and taking his own life. 

A new school, Kisaragi Academy, was eventually built in it's place. And the past was left in the past. For the most part at least. Horror stories were still told. And a charm was named after the evil little girl. 

The Shachiko charm required two or more participants. They would gather together in a circle while one held a paper doll, and chant the words "Shachiko, we beg of you!" as many times as there were people doing the charm, and once more for Sachiko. Then the paper doll would be torn apart into as many pieces as there were people. If done correctly, this charm would ensure that the participants would remain close friends forever, and nothing would tear their friendship apart. However, if the charm was unsuccessful, there would be severe repercussions. 

Those participating in the failed charm would be taken away to a place that no longer existed. Heavenly Host Elementary School. Once in the damned school, there would be no escape. There would only be a hellish experience in store for anyone who entered. Absolutely no food and no water. Vengeful spirits. The overwhelming smell of decay and decomposition. And death lurking around every corner. Dead bodies of the innocent souls previously abducted would be strewn unceremoniously across the floor. Death would be inevitable. If they didn't die of starvation of dehydration, they would most certainly be caught by those who wished to harm the living. And if that didn't happen, many people went insane and began killing those they once called their friends. Either because they had succumb to the darkening process, been possessed, or had turned to cannibalism as a last resort to cure their intense hunger. Even worse than all of this, the pain that they felt in their moment of death would be torturously inflicted on them for all eternity, never giving them a moment's rest. Those who died in that school had their existence wiped off the face of the earth. No one remembered them. Not even their friends or family. It was a terrible fate. And there was no end to this madness in sight. It would go on forever. There was nothing anyone could do, or so it was thought. 

Yuuya Kizami was the latest victim of this curse. He had been whisked away to the school against his will, along with a few other people he knew, like his best friend, Kurosaki, although he hadn't yet seen them there.

The seventeen year old boy was an 11th grader at Byakudan Senior High School, class 2-4. He had always been rather popular, particularly due to his extremely good looks. He was a bit of a loner, always seeming to be "too cool" to hang out with anyone else. It made him unreachable and mysterious, and therefore more desirable among his classmates. While he appeared to be a normal person on the outside, underneath was a sinister psychopathic murderer. His hating relationship with his family might have contributed to the way he had turned out. Before coming to the cursed school, Kizami had taken joy in snuffing the life out of small, helpless animals. And since arriving, his craving to kill had increased, leading him to murder a few different people he'd seen in the hallways. He justified his actions to himself by saying that it was better he stab them to death, than let them suffer from starvation or have the ghosts and spirits kill them in the most unimaginably grotesque ways possible. In his mind, he hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, he'd been doing great services to humanity.

For as long as he could remember, Kizami had wanted a little sister. And now that he was in this school, he intended to search for a little girl to fill that role in his life. However, if he was ever to accomplish this goal, it would spell undeniable death for the female he'd chose. He'd snuff the life out of her. 

Kizami was hungry, but he could deal with the stomach pains. He satisfied his thirst by drinking the blood of his victims. The air around him was cold, almost freezing, but he wasn't about to let that bother him. He actually kind of liked it. He held his jacket over his shoulder, and had his white shirt unbuttoned halfway to let the cold air nip at his pale skin. He ran his nimble fingers through his grayish-blue hair and sighed softly as he walked alone through the empty hallways, waiting and hoping he'd meet another living soul sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakutaro Morishige was a sixteen year old boy from Kisaragi Academy, class 2-9. A nerd type boy with glasses and affections toward theater performance, Morishige was just as normal as anyone else. In fact, his normalcy even allowed this teenage boy to have developed rather substantial feelings toward a young girl in the same class as him. Mayu Suzumoto was her name. And goodness was she a beauty. But it wasn't just her appearance that had the dark blue haired boy's heart on edge. Her personality was so warm and heartfelt. She would never even consider making fun of him like some of the other kids would occasionally, and even stood up for him when those situations would arise. He had always been so kind and friendly toward him. And they bonded over their mutual love for the theater. She would help him practice the memorization of his lines, and in return he would assist her in whatever she needed while creating the costumes for the school's productions. He despised nicknames. But for some reason, when she would so often refer to him as "Shig", it would make him weak in the knees. 

Unfortunately, due to familiar circumstances regarding her father being transferred to yet another city for work, today was to be Mayu's final day attending Kisaragi Academy. This quite obviously upset Morishige. The city she would live in was fairly close by, so it wasn't as though they would never see each other again. It just hurt that now he wouldn't be able to see her pretty, smiling face every time he walked into the classroom in the morning. Being greeted with "Shig, bro!" would become a disappointingly rare occurrence after today was through. 

The school just so happened to be holding a cultural festival on Mayu's last day. What a way to send her away. It was such fun, and everyone really seemed to enjoy themselves. When it was over, the students of class 2-9 stayed late to clean up their room, as well as spend as much time as possible with Mayu before their impending separation. It was already late into the night before anyone even thought about going home. But they couldn't go yet! Class representative, Ayumi Shinozaki, had something special planned. She had always been known for her obsession with scary things, and would never be caught without a few of her signature candles to use while telling scary stories to her fellow classmates. So it would make sense that she would be the first one to tell the group of friends the story of Heavenly Host Elementary School.

After explaining to the teenagers everything that had happened, Ayumi went on to say that sometimes the lights in the school would go out at night as the footsteps of the elementary school's nurse could still be heard throughout the hallway, and she still didn't know she was dead. At this moment, the lights went out, and something was heard outside the classroom door. A room full of spooked teenagers breathed sighs of relief when the women to enter the room turned out to be their very own teacher, Ms.Yui, who had been assisting Ayumi in attempting to frighten them all. 

When the class representative finished having a laugh at her classmate's reactions to her little prank, she took a paper doll out of her school bag and smiled at everyone. She'd heard of the Sachiko Charm on her favorite website dedicated to occult things like this, and wanted to try to out with the others. Everyone agreed to participate, seeing as this was Mayu's last day with them and it seemed an appropriate way to say goodbye for now would be with the promise of being friends forever. 

However, little did Ayumi know that the directions on the website she'd gotten the charm from were actually incorrect. And when they did not say "Sachiko, we beg of you" an extra time for Sachiko, the charm failed, and the group of friends were whisked away to the horrible Heavenly Host Elementary School against their will, beginning their own nightmarish experience. 

When transported to this impossible place, the children from Kisaragi Academy class 2-9 were separated. They were in the same school as one another. Unfortunately, they were in different closed spaces that overlapped one another. So even if someone heard the scream of their friend, if they went to the exact place that scream came from, they would not see their friend and their friend would not see them. Almost like different versions of the school all overlapping and happening at once. But no matter how hard their tried, they couldn't reach each other. 

This had been explained to Morshige by a ghost. A /ghost/. What the hell? He had been informed of what had happened to him, where he was, and the fact that he was going to die there just like everyone else that had come to the school before him. This could not be happening. It just couldn't. He needed to find Mayu. If there was a chance that they were in the same closed space as one another, or if there was any way he could cross over into her own closed space, he was going to find her. She couldn't possibly survive in here without him. She needed him. Or at least that's what he told himself. Morishige wanted to hold her and protect her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But the truth was, she made him feel safe. So maybe if he could find her, everything really would be okay. She had saved his life every day since they first met. Maybe she could save him now. 

It had been hours now, and still no sign of anyone else. Well. Anyone living, that is. Morishige had found several dead bodies, ranging from years old to minutes fresh, since arriving. And all this death was really starting to get to him. His mental state was starting to crack a bit. It was almost as though...he actually enjoyed seeing other people's suffering. Yes. He did. Seeing how much other people suffered made him feel that much better about his own situation. He became so addicted to it that eventually he began taking pictures of the dead and decaying corpses on his cell phone, saving them to look at later. He'd gone completely mad by this point. But he still wanted to find Mayu. She could take the suffering away.


	3. Chapter 3

A mentally broken down Morishige wandered the dead halls of what he could only describe as a very convincing horror movie set, or perhaps...hell. His mind was basically gone by now. All that remained was a shadow of his former self. It would appear that he'd gone insane. In the eerie silence, only his maniacal laughter could be heard echoing through the building. And it was heard...by none other than Yuuya Kizami. 

By the time the older boy had found the source of the creepy laughing, as well as an odd banging sound, he saw the boy with glasses slamming his own head against a glass window. The glass must have been rather thick, because it wasn't budging. In fact, Morishige's head was taking an even worse beating than the window. Blood was trickling down his forehead when Kizami grabbed him, wrapping his arms securely around the other male and taking him away from the window so he would stop hurting himself. Morishige thrashed around in Kizami's grasp, unable to escape. He screamed and laughed at the top of his lungs. Until, eventually, he just collapsed in exhaustion. 

When the blue haired boy came back into consciousness, he slowly took in the world around him. Damn it. It hadn't been a dream. He really was trapped in this haunted school. While he wasn't acting as insane as before, make no mistake, he definitely was still not in his right mind. Now that he'd had time to rest, he was able to appear normal on the outside, while keeping the darkness locked inside for now. He noticed that he was not alone when he heard a faint breathing noise beside him. Sitting up and resting his back against the wall, he looked over to see Kizami while adjusting his glasses. Ah yes. This boy had saved him earlier. But was it really worth it? He was going to die in here regardless. He might as well introduce himself though. 

"...Hello. My name is Sakurato Morishige. I'm a student at Kisaragi Academy. I don't recognize your uniform...so you must be from another school." He spoke in a quiet voice, making eye contact with the boy who saved his life. Maybe he'd thank him for it later...If they both made it out of the school alive, that is. 

The ever so slightly older boy had a look on his flawless face that clearly depicted a complex mixture of emotions that included surprise and showed that he was obviously pleased to have run into another human being in those horror filled corridors. He arched a brow as the corners of his lips curved into a smirk and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Hello, there. You're absolutely correct about that. I'm not from this so-called "Kisaragi Academy". I actually go to Byakudan Senior High School. However, that doesn't seem to matter at the moment, seeing as the two of us are currently trapped in a death cage. I'm sure you must have figured out by now exactly how much danger we are in. There can be no escape. We will surely meet out inevitable demise within these decrepit walls..." 

Kizami's grayish-blue hues, that almost seamlessly matched the color of his hair, looked over his new companion. He extended a hand to shake the other male's, his exterior changing from dark to friendly in an instant, although the hint of darkness was still present in his voice.

"I'm Yuuya Kizami. It's nice to meet you. I mean...It would have been nicer to meet under different circumstances, of course. But I'm glad we at least ran into each other here." 

"Heh...Yeah. It's nice to meet you too, Kizami. So...What are we supposed to do now? There's no way out. None that I know of, at least. Why even try to go on living, if we're destined to meet our untimely demise within this school?"

"Now, we search for other survivors. The more the merrier, right?" A light chuckle passed the older boy's lips as he stood to his feet and reached a hand down to help Morishige up as well. He seemed like such a friendly guy. But the spectacled boy couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about him. Then again, who was he to judge others sanity when he himself had gone over the edge? With a soft sigh, he took his newfound companion's hand and got up, deciding that he might as well stick with him for a while. Maybe Kizami could even help him find Mayu. Oh his sweet Mayu. If there was ever a time when he needed her, it was now. 

How long had it been now since Kizami and Morishige had begun their journey together in search of other living beings? Hours? Time meant nothing here. But it couldn't have been entirely too long now since neither of them had eaten anything since arriving, and they were still able bodied. They had passed the time in silence for a while, until Kizami decided to break the awkwardness and start up a conversation. Why not, right? At least it could possibly be entertaining. They spoke of various things ranging from the theater to shiny objects. And, eventually, their conversation took a darker turn. They questioned life and death. Kizami even so far as to confide in Morishige about his childhood fascination with taking the life of small, innocent animals. To his surprise, this only made the other boy laugh. He had a look on his face that said he was interested in what Kizami was saying. Were they actually bonding over their mutual love of death? Heh. He was actually starting to grow fond of this boy. Pleased that he had decided to save his life. 

Suddenly, both boy's heard the cries of a young girl. Yuka Mochida came around the corner. The female was the little sister of one of Morishige's classmates, Satoshi Mochida. Despite the fact that she was 14, only a few years younger than her brother and his classmates, she looked and acted much younger than her actual age. Both Mochida children had been transferred to this school along with him. Apparently, he had managed to find a means of passing through to another closed space. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to see her now. Yuka ran up to the boy with glasses when she noticed his familiar face. She was crying and saying that she had been separated from her big brother recently, and had been all alone ever since. 

Kizami stood in silence for a moment, simply staring at the newly arrived girl who was now clinging to his claimed companion for dear life. Then a smile broke out across his face, and both boy's shared a look of mutual understanding. Something about this caused Yuka to become frightened, backing away from the others and looking at them cautiously. 

"I have always wanted a little sister..."


	4. Chapter 4

Yuka was frozen in absolute fear as she watched the older boy of the two produce something shiny from his pocket, which turned out to be a rather sharp and dangerous looking pocket knife. Was that dried blood on the blade? The girl didn't dare take a second look to answer her own question, instead turning and running down the halls as fast as her little legs would carry her. It was obvious that even if those boy's didn't actually mean her any harm, they wouldn't be of any assistance in the search for her lost brother. She would find Satoshi on her own, and only then would she begin to feel safe again. Especially since she could faintly hear someone walking at a brisk pace behind her, over the sound of her own pounding heartbeat and gasps for breath. 

The footsteps, of course, belonged to none other than Morishige and Kizami, recently used pocketknife in hand. They were pursuing Yuka at a quick walk, rather than running, and were easily catching up to her since their longer legs provided longer strides than the young female's own. Eventually they caught the terrified child. She struggled against Morishige's grip and screamed to her big brother for help. 

"Oh little one..." Kizami began with an eerie smile. "Your big brother has probably been swallowed up by this cursed school by now, if not already brutally murdered by one of the many evil spirits residing within its walls. So, I shall be your new brother. I've always wanted a little sister, you see. I promised myself that if the day ever came when I was some girl's older brother, I would always take care of her. The ghosts here kill their victims in such gruesome, painful ways. You wouldn't want that to happen to you, would you? That's why I am going to protect you from their wrath...by taking your life myself." 

Morishige's hold on Yuka was too tight to escape from, and soon enough the smooth skin on her throat became one with the deadly blade of Kizami's knife. Deep red blood poured out of the wound. And only when the girl exhaled her last breath, her eyes falling eternally shut, did the accomplice allow her lifeless form to fall to the ground. Both boy's had such crazed looks in their eyes as their gaze met over Yuka's corpse. Kizami slowly reached over to touch the other male's lips, painting them red with the blood of his latest victim. He then leaned in to kiss those blood stained lips. It was a slow kiss, gentle and almost tender. There was every opportunity for the younger to move away. However, as of this very moment, Mayu was no longer the one who held his affection. It was this stone cold killer that now held the rights to his own equally psychotic heart. So he returned the kiss, pressing his lips back against Kizami's until he felt the older's tongue softly lapping up the blood from his lips before sliding itself inside Morishige's mouth to allow the younger to taste the girl's beautiful death as well. After all, he had a large part in her demise, did he not? He deserved this treat. And there was no other way he would rather have it delivered to him than by the deepened kiss he was now sharing with the other crazy boy. 

From that moment on, the two boy's silently agreed to hold hands as they traveled through the hallways, stopping to kiss each time they ended an innocent life. They kissed a lot. Kizami was not one to actually care about someone. But there was something about this boy that made him want to protect him. And really protect him. Not like he protected Yuka. No. He wanted Morishige to be alive and well. So he had a hard time deciding whether or not he should kill the blue haired boy if the time ever came for it. Morishige, on the other hand, already knew that he would never hurt the one whose hand he was holding. He didn't know if this was love...but he definitely worshiped Kizami. He was a God in Morishige's eyes. A man who decided who was to live and die. Powerful and beautiful. And he never wanted to leave this place if Kizami couldn't come with him. Unfortunately, that was a choice he would be forced to make very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Another frightened girl. But this wasn't a stranger and it wasn't someone that Morishige would be willing to hurt. Because this was none other that the one and only Mayu. She was so scared, shaking in absolute fear. Poor girl must have seen some pretty nasty stuff happening in this hell hole. When she recognized Morishige, she got up and ran into his arms, holding on right and refusing to let go of him. Kizami saw this, of course, and couldn't help but growl when her embrace separated his and Morishige's hands. He hated her. He didn't know her. But he hated her. And there was only one thing that could be done about that. 

Morishige was at a complete loss for words as he held the girl tightly in his arms. Eventually he finally managed to remember how to speak. "Oh God. Mayu. It's you, Mayu. I never thought I'd see you again. I thought you were- That you might be- I'm so happy you're here..." He couldn't bring himself to think of what he had known was a possibility from the moment he'd figured out the kind of things that went on in this place. All that mattered was that she was alive and appeared to be well. Not that any of them could hope to be well for much longer. With a lack of food or water, their chances of survival and passage out of thing school were next to none. But at least he could live out the little time he had left with the two people he cared about most. Mayu and...Kizami. 

This was the first time he'd thought of Kizami since Mayu had appeared. Morishige had always loved this girl. For as long as he could remember, he'd wanted nothing more than to be with her romantically. But then Kizami came along. This put him in a very awkward situation. The older boy had shown in the short period of time since they'd met that he very much liked Morishige, and that he was one possessive son of a bitch. The arrival of someone close to the blue haired boy's heart would not go over well with someone who wanted to keep him all to himself until their dying breath. Honestly, if he thought about it, he wasn't sure which one he wanted more. But looking over at his fellow psychopath, he could clearly see the rage and jealousy in his eyes. 

Mayu was just so incredibly happy to have found, not only a living person or someone that she knew, but /Morishige/. It was him. Her best friend. Her secret crush. She'd already liked him a lot, and now it appeared that he was here to save her. Her hero! Her knight in shining armor! Oh it was a dream come true for the girl. But no matter how relieved she was to see him, she was still frightened. They were still trapped in this haunted school with no way out. Maybe they'd run into the others though and find some means of escaping together. Yeah that's the spirit! Gotta keep your chin up and spirits high! Anything was possible! 

The next moment happened so fast, Morishige couldn't even process what had happened until it was over. Kizami had bashed the girl over the head with the leg of a chair from one of the trashed classrooms. She had fallen to the ground, unconscious, since it hadn't been a hard enough hit to kill. The older boy had just wanted a moment to talk to Morishige alone. The spectacled boy stared at his partner in crime. "You...Did you...?" He was breathless with fear. "She's alive. But not for long. We have to kill her, Morishige. She's just going to get in the way." He spoke with a low growl to his voice as he stepped over Mayu's body to get close to Morishige. He caressed the younger's cheek and leaned in to kiss him, but was pushed away by a very angry boy. "We can't kill her! Not her. Not Mayu!" Kizami's fist made hard contact with the wall. Being an old, decrepit building, it wasn't hard to punch a hole through the wall. "Do you love her? I won't allow it! I'm the only one you can love. Me! Just me. I saved your life!" He grabbed Morishige by the throat and slammed him against the wall he'd just punched. His grip was tight enough to warn him not to move, but not tight enough to choke him. "I'm the only one you're ever allowed to love." He leaned in and crashed his lips against the other's in a bruising kiss, then moved down to speak in a voice so sweet it was almost fake while delivering kisses and nips to his companion's neck after having let go of it. "Because I love you. And I don't want anyone else touching you. Ever. Do you understand?" He bit down on Morishige's neck, causing him to let out a pained yelp. Then licked over the possessive mark to soothe it. "Mine. You're mine. You belong to me. Say it." He demanded. The younger male nodded. "Y-Yours. I'm yours. No one else's." Kizami seemed pleased by this. He captured his boyfriend's lips in another kiss; this one more passionate than the last. "Such a good boy." 

And the two boy's went on their way again. Mayu stayed behind. The chair leg used to knock her out earlier had been put through her skull. Kizami was fairly sure he wouldn't have to worry about the competition she presented now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, but I've finally updated! I was considering writing a skippable chapter next that won't have anything to do with the plot so you won't have to read it, and it's just purely smut. But that depends on if that's something my readers would want. So...let me know! And feel free to give me your thoughts on the story in general as well!

After the incident with Mayu, Morishige never once wavered from complete loyalty to Kizami. He remained by the older boy's side at all times and followed his every instruction. Not that Kizami was very demanding of Morishige anyway, he just wanted his companion to know who he belonged to. Of course, the spectacled male missed Mayu deeply. He had loved her for so long and now she was just...gone. Forever. But there was no arguing with someone like Kizami. And at least he had had the decency to take the girl's life while she was unconscious. She had felt no pain in her last moments like she would have if she were to have died by starvation or one of those horrible ghosts, and Morishige was very thankful for that. 

Kizami enjoyed knowing that he basically owned Morishige. The younger boy was his and his alone. This fact was enforced by the strong vice with which Kizami held his hand, and the unwillingness to allow the other to go off on his own under any circumstances. But that second part wasn't solely due to his extreme possessiveness. He just didn't want any harm to come to Morishige. And harm was certainly something that lurked behind every corner in that nightmarish school. It would be best if they were to stick together. 

Speaking of danger lurking behind every corner, the sound of multiple people running down an adjoining hallway to where the two boys currently were was becoming as clear as a bell. A foreboding bell. Kizami was ready to fight anything that came within eyesight. But the people who eventually appeared were not there to hurt or even kill anyone. They were the other surviving students of Kisaragi Academy, class 2-9. Satoshi, Yoshiki, Ayumi, and Naomi were all alive and racing up to their friend and the older looking boy whom they had never seen before. Apparently they had all wound up in the same closed space. They all looked wrecked. Naomi had lost her best friend, Seiko, forever in a horrible instance involving a rope and a bathroom stall. The poor girl was obviously heartbroken. Satoshi had absolutely no idea where his little sister, Yuka, had gone off to and was basically freaking out trying to find her now. And Yoshiki and Ayumi were just exhausted from everything the haunted school had put them through so far. This included watching their beloved teacher, Ms.Yui, be swallowed up by the school. None of them would ever be the same again. But for some unknown reason, all four seemed oddly excited as they approached Morishige and Kizami. 

Ayumi was about to start speaking when Satoshi impatiently interrupted her. "Morishige! Have you seen Yuka anywhere? We were separated a while back and I haven't been able to locate her yet. I'm worried something bad might have happened to her!" At this, the blue haired boy looked to his lover for help. Kizami simply nodded, but gave him a bit of a stern look as though to send the message that Morishige should inform his friends of Yuka and Mayu's fates, but had better not tell them that they had been the ones to murder the girls. Morishige pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose out of habit as he started speaking, avoiding the other's piercing gazes. "Yuka...We saw her a few hours ago. Unfortunately, she's no longer with us in any sense. I'm afraid your sister didn't make it, Satoshi. I'm sorry. The...The same news it true for Mayu. Both girls are dead." Morishige sounded far sadder when he mentioned Mayu's name, but he managed to maintain his relatively emotionless exterior. The same resolve was not mimicked by anyone else in the group, besides Kizami, of course. The four newcomers, especially Satoshi, were clearly emotionally destroyed. Satoshi was actually crying. But who could really blame him for that? He had loved his little sister, adored her with all of his heart. And now she was...dead? It was entirely devastating. 

While Naomi attempted to console the heartbroken Satoshi a few feet away, Ayumi took control of the conversation as she had planned to do in the first place. After giving Morishige her condolences for his loss (she knew how important Mayu had been to him), she informed him of the other deaths that had occurred. Next, she turned her attention toward the new boy. "I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Ayumi Sinozaki, and I'm a classmate of Morishige's. It looks like you two have met..." She said while looking down at the boys intertwined fingers. It was a little strange at first, but she supposed it was only natural to be frightened in these sorts of situations and to want the comfort of holding hands with someone that one trusts. A feigned smile spread across Kizami's features at the girl's greeting. He was getting thirsty and would love to quench that thirst with her blood. But instead, he returned the introduction. "I'm known as Yuuya Kizami. Morishige and I are...new friends." It was all that needed to be said. 

Ayumi bowed her head slightly to her new acquaintance. "Would it be alright if Morishige and I had a moment to speak alone together? There is something important that I need to tell him..." She asked. At first, Kizami only tightened his grip on Morishige's hand. He didn't trust anyone around his boyfriend (yes, he had officially decided that they were boyfriends now). But when the younger male gave him a subtle, reassuring nod, he let go of his hand and took a handful of steps back so they could speak privately while he pretended to be interested in the rotting wooden planks beneath them to pass the time and seem busy. 

Apparently somewhere along the line, Morishige's friends had discovered a way to escape Heavenly Host Elementary School. Ayumi told him that they ended up there after doing the Sachiko Ever After charm. So all they needed to do in order to go back was for the survivors to hold their scraps of the paper together and do the charm correctly by saying "Sachiko, we beg of you" as many times as there were people there as well as once more for Sachiko, which they didn't do last time. The only downside to this was that it had to be the people who came there together that left together. Kizami wasn't part of their original group, so he couldn't go with them. They would have to leave him behind. 

"No!" Morishige exclaimed. It was a very rare occurrence for the boy to raise his voice, so this certainly got everyone's attention, including Kizami's, who was instantly at his boyfriend's side again. "What's wrong, Morishige? What happened?" Kizami glared daggers at Ayumi. Whatever she had said clearly upset the other boy. Morishige shook his head and tried to calm himself down, though he truly was genuinely upset by this news. "There is a way to escape...but you wouldn't be able to come with me. I'd have to abandon you here. I won't do it. Go without me, Ayumi." The girl's eyes widened, and so did Kizami's. "No, Morishige. You have to go with them. If there is any chance at all that you might make it out of this alive...please take that chance." But these words didn't seem to get through to Morishige at all. He was still solidly firm in his decision to stay with Kizami, no matter what. "I'm not going." He stated before moving down the hall a bit, Kizami close behind, until he reached one of Ayumi's candles that she'd been leaving around the school. This one was almost burnt out, but there was just enough of a flame to set fire to his scrap of paper from the charm. "There. Now you can't make me leave." A laugh, more of a giggle really, escaped Morishige. It reminded Kizami far too much of when he'd first found the boy banging his head against a window and laughing like a mad man. And now he had burnt his only chance at making it out of the school alive. His boyfriend was insane. Granted, so was Kizami. But still. 

"Damn it, Morishige...No..." The older boy pulled his boyfriend tightly into his arms. "Why did you do that? Why did you...You could have gotten out of here! You could have lived! No..." At this point, Kizami had to get himself under control because he was squeezing Morishige hard enough to deny air to his lungs. He wanted to hit him for his stupidity, but he never did. While this little scene was playing out, the others down the hallway stared in shock and horror. Morishige was alive, but they still had to leave him now. Was this because of what had happened to Mayu? It just didn't make any sense! Mayu would have wanted him to keep fighting. They all did. Satoshi and Naomi were particularly affected by this considering their immense loses thus far. The girl was doing her best to console her friend and secret crush while being torn apart on the inside herself. Nothing about this entire situation was okay. It would never be okay. 

"Go...Go!" It was Kizami who yelled this, sensing the stares of those four other survivors as he held Morishige close. He didn't want them lingering around any longer when there was no longer anything that they could possibly do to help either one of them. If they were going to die there together, he wanted to be alone with his boyfriend. If they didn't leave soon, he'd probably end up killing them anyway. So the others sadly left to perform the Sachiko Ever After charm successfully and go back to their world. They vowed that when they got there, they would tell everyone how brave their lost friends and teacher were, and how much they would be dearly missed. The lovers sunk to the floor and Kizami held Morishige through the psychotic laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content. Let me know what you think!

"How could you do that, Morishige? Do you have any idea what you just did? You're trapped here now! Forever! It's only a matter of time before you die. Why didn't you just listen to me? You were so obedient before but then...But then you fucked up in the worst way possible! I wanted you to live. I wanted you to get out of here. You were supposed to have a life after this...not a horrific death and eternal torment. Damn it, Morishige. Damn it..." Kizami gave this little rant when his companion had calmed down enough to be able to register the words that he was saying. The psychotic laughing had ceased a little while ago, but the older boy still held just as tightly onto Morishige, both sitting on the ground in the same position. Kizami had never felt such an attachment to another human being before in his entire life. It wasn't fair that they were only now just meeting, not long before their inevitable demise. Kizami could have taken care of him, provided for him, loved him. But bad timing and horrible circumstances were denying them the life that they could have had together had things been different. It wasn't fair. 

"I couldn't let you die alone, Kizami. There was no way I was going to go back home and attempt to live my life as normal, knowing that you were trapped like a caged animal in this cursed school with no hope of escape. How could I live with that knowledge? Not that there's anything for me to go back to anyway...You're the last person alive that I care about. Those other kids...they're not my friends. I'm always the outcast. I don't belong anywhere." Morishige did his best to get out these words in a serious time of voice, but the poor boy couldn't help the occasional giggle that his cracked mind would randomly throw into the mix. His hands clutched tightly to the front of Kizami's half unbuttoned bloodstained shirt while the other's arms were wrapped tightly and securely around him, obviously not planning on letting go any time soon.

"You're wrong. You do belong somewhere. You belong with me." It was a statement that could not be argued with. Kizami still felt that he had ownership over the blue haired boy, and Morishige knew that was true. Sentencing himself to death like that...he wouldn't do it for anyone else, not even a family member. Somehow, Kizami made Morishige feel safer and more content than he had ever been, despite their surroundings. And if the alternative was living a full life alone, scared, depressed, and (thanks to recent events) psychotic and homicidal, then he wanted things to stay exactly as they were for the remainder of time he had left. But Morishige didn't just belong to Kizami, Kizami belonged to Morishige as well. He hadn't told his younger partner in crime and love this yet, but Kizami had given himself to Morishige, too. They were mutually each others'. 

Kizami began gently nuzzling the bite mark he'd made on Morishige's neck earlier. It was his claim. It was him marking his territory. And he was so proud of that mark. This action earned a small noise from his lover. A noise that was a subtle mix between a moan of pleasure and a whimper of pain because the area was both sensitive and sore. Oh what a beautiful noise it was! Kizami could definitely get used to hearing that noise, as well as many others, coming from his new boyfriend. He was suddenly filled with the urge to show Morishige as much pleasure as possible before the end would reach them and they would be doomed to unending torment. It was really the least he could do for someone who gave up his entire life for him, right? Besides, Kizami heard that making love sometimes brought people closer together and strengthened their bond. Neither boy had ever actually engaged in sexual acts more than touching ones self when the mood struck them. This would be an entirely knew experience for them both. Kizami didn't even have to say anything or ask if that was what Morishige wanted because the blue haired boy was already hungrily mouthing at Kizami's neck and stroking that toned chest, almost as though he had been reading his mind. Kizami had the feeling that this, while extremely pleasurable, would be on the rougher side. Rough sex was all about trust. The submissive would have to trust their dominant partner quite a lot to let them do whatever they wanted to their body like that. And the dominant would have to treat their partner with respect and stop if asked to or if something was hurting the other too much. Kizami would obviously be the dominant partner, always wanting to be the one in control of a situation. This was going to be so much fun. 

By this point, Morishige was in his boyfriend's lap, arms wrapped around his neck and lips aggressively against Kizami's in a passionate, exciting kiss. Tongues found each other in a battle for dominance that Kizami was crowned victor of. Morishige tasted like blood. It wasn't as strong as when Kizami had painted his lips with Yuka's blood before their first kiss. But they had been drinking blood to quench their thirst, so of course there was a metallic taste in the other's mouth that he was sure was mirrored in his own mouth. Morishige bit the older's tongue when it invaded his mouth. Was it an accident? Kizami didn't know or care, but he gave him a warning growl anyway to show him exactly who was in charge here. Morishige seemed to get the message and gave in, submitting to the kiss and submitting to Kizami like he always knew he eventually would. 

Morishige had always imagined that his first time doing something like this would be with a female, like Mayu for example, and that he would be the one in the dominate role. It was a little scary knowing that he would have to be the submissive and just let Kizami do anything he wanted to him. But at the same time, he knew that he would be in good hands. Kizami was crazy, but he'd never hurt Morishige. At least that's what he thought, anyway. And it was sort of nice knowing that soon the other would be inside of him. They would be connected in more ways than one. Physically as well as emotionally. This whole thing was thrilling, really. So he would do his best at this new experience and try to make the most out of their very limited time left. 

The air in the school building was cold, freezing even. But Kizami knew it would be okay to remove their clothing for a little while since they would soon be warmed up with rigorous activity. He started with Morishige's shirt, slowly removing it and leaning down to nip and kiss at every newly exposed patch of skin. The younger male gave a soft moan, his breathing a little deeper than before in anticipation, but was otherwise quiet during these ministrations. It was when his lover began sucking on one of his pretty pink nipples that Morishige became more vocal. "Hn...That's nice..." His breath hitched. But Kizami was after more than simply "nice", so he moved a hand down to begin rubbing his boyfriend's half hard arousal through the fabric of his pants. 

This bold action was very well received, earning an impressive moan that travelled endlessly through the school's hallways. If Morishige' classmates hadn't already found them, then they would have certainly known where to look now. Briefly, Kizami worried that the noise might attract anyone else that was still trapped in the school, living or dead. And he paused for a moment to listen carefully for footsteps. When he heard nothing but his lover's panting breath and begs to, "Please hurry up, Kizami!" the older boy thought they were safe for now so he continued on with what he had been doing before. 

"Against the wall, baby." Kizami growled lowly into the other's ear. It was not a request. It was a demand. But it was a demand that had Morishige shivering in anticipation and eagerly scrambling off of his boyfriend's lap to move to the wall. He faced the rotting wall, pushing against it to see if it could hold his weight. Once he found a satisfactory spot, he placed his hands on the wall and leaned forward, his still-clothed ass on display. Kizami was quick to rid Morishige of the rest of his clothing, leaving him entirely bare in the hallway. He marveled at the perfect roundness that was Morishige's ass, touching it admiringly and squeezing it lovingly. "Beautiful..." He whispered. "You're beautiful, Morishige." To this, the younger boy simply blushed a deeper shade of pink and presented his ass a little higher. 

They would need lubricant. But what could they use? Saliva? Blood? Both. First Saliva, though. Kizami got down on his knees behind his lover, still completely clothed. He squeezed those gorgeous globes in each hand, then spread them apart and leaned in, swiping his tongue across that pretty pink entrance, causing the soft mewls to begin flowing out of Morishige's mouth. It felt a little weird, but so so so good! And the guy surprisingly didn't taste bad, so Kizami didn't have a problem with it either. After licking into his little hole for a while, Kizami pulled back and replaced his tongue with one finger that he'd covered in saliva, sliding it into the other's tight heat. 

Kizami, mercifully, gave Morishige enough time to adjust with every added finger until he could comfortably take three digits, sliding in and out of his passage in deep, calculated movements, and rubbing against his prostate on every other thrust. He had never been this full, but it still was not enough. He wouldn't be satisfied until he was filled with everything that Kizami had to offer. "K-Kizami! I'm ready, I'm ready, just /come on/!" The boy begged, grinding his hips desperately back against his lover's fingers. The older boy nipped sharply at Morishige's ass and removed his fingers, standing up from the floor. His lips made love to Morishige's neck as he finally shed his own clothing, shivering slightly at the cold. 

Kizami ground his arousal against the other's ass, teasing them both with what was to inevitably come. The boy was big for his age, definitely bigger than Morishige from what he could feel. It was a bit intimidating, but he knew that Kizami would take care of him and not intentionally cause him harm. Which was exactly why the blood that Kizami was going to use for extra lubrication would not come from Morishige's body. Instead, he retrieved his knife from his pile of clothes and cut his own arm, hissing from the sting. The crimson blood was...breathtakingly beautiful. Kizami was entranced by a drop sliding delicately over his pale skin before gracefully falling to the ground. The drop of blood hit the floorboards and soaked into the wood, forever becoming a part of Heavenly Host Elementary School, just as Kizami, Morishige, and almost every other tortured soul in this building would be. Eternally. Breathtaking. 

The trance was broken when Morishige reached behind him to take hold of his boyfriend's member, stroking (more like tugging) it unevenly due to the strange angle, but causing Kizami to buck forward in pleasure none the less. "Okay. Okay, baby..." The dominant partner soothed his lover as he spread his own blood over his now throbbing erection, paying a little extra attention to that highly sensitive head. Once he deemed them both thoroughly prepared, Kizami guided himself to Morishige' needy little hole and slowly began sliding inside of him. Strong hands gripped Morishige' hips as he was filled up so completely, fingers digging into his light skin hard enough to bruise. 

Morishige was breathing heavily, trying his best to accept the rather large cock desperately trying to make a home within him. It hurt. The stretch was almost too much. But the boy was determined not to give up, so he did not complain. However, Kizami must have sensed his discomfort because he had began kissing lovingly at his neck and whispering, "It's okay, Morishige...I've got you. I'm going to take such good care of you. Just relax, okay? Relax. Can you do that for me?" Yes! He could do that for him! Morishige rested his head against the wall and took a few deep breaths ignoring the putrid scent of blood, rotting flesh and all around death that seemed to be the school's signature perfume. In a few moments he was able to grow used to the feeling of Kizami's arousal. The pain faded to a small sting, a dull ache. "I'm...I'm ready now." He gave the other permission to continue. Thankfully, Kizami had been waiting for that permission and would not have gone ahead unless told he could do so, no matter how hot and tight it was inside of that boy. 

Once given the signal, Kizami nipped gently at his lover's neck before pulling back to look down at where they were connected. He slowly slid out until only the head was still encased in that perfect entrance, listening for any sounds of pain or discomfort from his partner as he slid back inside and bottomed out. After a few more slow thrusts, Morishige started pushed back against him and he knew that it would be safe to pick up the pace a bit. Holding onto him tightly, Kizami began pumping inside of him harder than before and quite a bit faster. He set a brutal pace, fast, hard and unrelenting. But Morishige was not complaining. No. How could he ever complain when his prostate was being hit and rubbed against with such force. This was mutually beneficial, as neither had ever felt so good in their lives. 

Morishige reached down with one hand (the other hand still supporting his weight against the wall) to take hold of his own neglected member that he previously been swinging untouched between his legs with every powerful thrust. He stroked himself quickly with little technique. There was no need for fancy twists of the hand when he was already on the edge just from Kizami moving in and out of him so pleasurably. And to think that this started out so painful. Morishige was fighting back tears of pain before and now he was filling the hallways with the loudest, most beautiful moans that Kizami had ever heard. And those moans were caused by /him/! How did he ever get so lucky? Ha. Lucky. As though they both weren't going to die any day now in some gruesome way and then spend the rest of eternity feeling that unending, unmerciful pain. 

"S-So close, K-Kizami...Sooooo close!" Morishige moaned. It hadn't been that long since they had started this. But can you blame him? This was his time having sex. He wasn't used to these pleasures. And now he was being overloaded with stimulation to both his prostate and his leaking cock. It wasn't just him, though. Kizami was close, too. He wasn't moaning quite as loud as Morishige, but he was having a difficult time holding in a lot of sounds. The occasional moan or gasp of Morishige's name could be heard through the older boy's heavy panting. "I'm getting there, too, baby. Just...Hold on...H-Hold on..." His thrusts were becoming more erratic, losing their uniformity the closer Kizami got to release. 

"Now, Morishige. Come for me, sweetheart. Come for me!" Kizami groaned out as he pushed all the way inside of his boyfriend one more time and began spilling his seed deep within him, painting his inner walls with his essence. There was some sort of animalistic pleasure knowing that Morishige was filled up with his seed, and it caused another spurt of the stuff to empty out inside of his passage. Kizami mouthed at the back of Morishige's neck, his arms wrapping around his middle. The heat and the pressure on his prostate was too much for Morishige. With just a few more tugs on his cock, the younger boy spilled his own come on the school's wall amongst the dirt and blood already there. As he came, Morishige called out Kizami's name. 

Kizami wrapped his fingers around Morishige's length, stroking him slowly to milk out the last few drops of come until his lover started whining softly in overstimulation. Then he carefully slid out of him, earning another whine because of the sudden emptiness Morishige felt. "Come on...Get dressed, okay? I don't want you to get cold." Kizami ordered as he began pulling on his own clothes. Morishige started getting dressed as well, obediently. Once they were both no longer naked, Kizami took Morishige in his arms and held him close. 

"What now?" Morishige asked quietly, burying his face in Kizami's chest. "Shh...Don't think about it okay? Everything's going to be...okay." Was Kizami's hesitant reply.


End file.
